Voyage en Amazonie
by melandu95
Summary: Magnus, Ashley et Will se rendent en mission en Amazonie, mais leur voyage ne resta pas tel un long fleuve tranquille.


___Épisode se passant après l'épisode 9 de la saison 1.  
Personages: Ashley, Magnus, Will, et plein d'amazones.  
C'est une petite histoire qui m'ait venue à l'esprit un soir. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci et bonne lecture. _

__Magnus, Ashley et Will étaient en Amazonie à la recherche d'une nouvelle tribu. Deux guides natifs de la région les conduisaient à travers la forêt. Ashley avait prise la tête et dégageait le passage avec sa grande machette. Will se trouvait entre Magnus et sa fille. Même en mission, Ashley faisait en sorte, consciemment ou pas, de garder une certaine distance entre elle et sa mère. Et cela rendait l'atmosphère beaucoup plus pesante à certains moments. Cela dit, les deux Magnus étaient capables de se parler normalement entre elles du moment qu'il s'agissait d'un problème d'ordre professionnel. Enfin, si problème il y avait.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils marchaient à travers la forêt. Will demanda pour la dixième fois du voyage.

Will : Vous êtes sûre que vos guides savent où ils vont Magnus ?

Magnus : Ce sont des guides Will. Ils nous emmènent là où on le demande.

Ashley s'arrêta et regarda vers le ciel qui filtrait à travers les épaisses branches des arbres. Magnus la regarda faire sans rien dire. Ashley regarda sa montre avant de dire.

Ashley : Il ne reste que quelques heures avant la tombé de la nuit. Il faudrait trouver un coin pour le campement.

Elle avait parlée sans vraiment regarder sa mère. Magnus acquiesça et se mit à parler avec les guides dans leur langue. Au bout de quelques phrases elle se tourna de nouveau vers Ashley et Will et leur dit.

Magnus : Il y a une clairière à une bonne demi-heure de marche d'ici.

Ashley acquiesça et ils se remirent en marche.

Une fois à la clairière, Magnus demanda gentiment à sa fille.

Magnus : Ashley, peux-tu trouver un coin protégé pour le campement ?

Ashley : Ouais, je m'en charge.

Ashley se dirigea vers un coin de la clairière. Magnus posa son sac au sol et se massa les épaules. Will arriva à côté d'elle et posa lui aussi son sac.

Will : Tout va bien Magnus ?

Magnus : Très bien Will.

Elle regarda au loin et vit Ashley qui s'éloignait de plus en plus d'eux. Puis Magnus se tourna vers les guides et les regarda discuter entre eux. Un sifflement venant d'Ashley les fit se retourner.

Ashley : Par ici. [leur cria-t-elle].

Magnus et Will reprirent leur sac et se dirigèrent à l'endroit qu'Ashley avait trouvé. Un excellent endroit qui les protégerait en cas de pluie durant la nuit. Deux tentes furent bientôt montées et Magnus revint avec du bois pour faire du feu. Will s'asseya auprès du feu que Magnus était en train d'allumer. Il sortit les rations de nourriture et fit chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole une fois que le feu fut allumé. Les deux guides s'étaient installés un peu à distances d'eux. Ashley revint plus d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle portait toujours son holster autour de la taille avec son couteau et avait sans doute d'autres armes sur elle. Elle s'asseya contre un tronc d'arbre couché parterre, à l'opposé de sa mère et à quelques distances de Will aussi et leur dit.

Ashley : Le périmètre est sécurisé. [Elle regarda Will et précisa]. Évite de t'éloigner cette fois.

En effet la veille Will s'était un éloigné du campement et avait déclenché un piège qu'Ashley avait mise en place. Heureusement ce n'était pas le piège le plus dangereux et il s'était juste prit une décharge électrique. Mais ça aurait put être bien pire.

Will : Je ne bougerais pas.

Ashley haussa les épaules et sortit son i-pod de sa poche. Elle mit les écouteurs et s'allongea dans l'herbe en regardant le ciel. Magnus la regarda avec un pincement au cœur. Habituellement elle pouvait compter sur elle pour mettre un peu d'ambiance, mais là c'était mal partie. Will s'aperçut du regard de Magnus et engagea la conversation avec elle, ce qui l'occupa un moment. Lorsque l'eau fut chaude Will la versa dans trois gamelles. Il en donna une à Magnus et tendit l'autre au-dessus d'Ashley qui la prit et la posa à côté d'elle. Magnus lui tendit un sachet de nourriture déshydraté qu'elle versa dedans en remuant avec sa fourchette. Ils mangeaient ce genre de chose depuis leur départ et Will était celui qui avait le plus de mal à se faire à ce genre de chose. Après un moment, Ashley se leva et dit.

Ashley : Je prends la première garde. Bonne nuit.

Magnus : Merci.

Will : Merci.

Magnus : Je viendrais te relever dans quatre heures.

Ashley acquiesça et se rendit un peu plus loin où elle s'essaya sur la cime d'un arbre, une main sur son arme.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Magnus se réveilla dans la tente qu'elle partageait avec sa fille, Ashley n'était plus dans son sac de couchage à côté d'elle. Magnus s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la tente. Elle trouva Ashley, assise devant le feu, en train de regarder les arbres pensivement. Les ronflements de Will parvinrent aux oreilles de Magnus. En l'entendant arriver, Ashley releva la tête.

Ashley : Salut. Bien dormit ? [Elle esquissa même un petit sourire].

Magnus : [elle lui sourit]. Oui, merci. Je ne t'aie pas entendue sortir, tu es levée depuis longtemps ?

Ashley : Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, alors j'aie relevée Will, [elle regarda sa montre], il y a six heures. Le thé est chaud. [dit-elle en désignant la casserole sur le feu].

Magnus : Merci.

Magnus se servit une tasse et remplie celle d'Ashley, qui la prit sans rien dire. Leurs doigts se touchèrent, mais Ashley ne dit rien non plus. Magnus s'asseya en face de sa fille avec un sourire. Ashley semblait la laisser un peu plus l'atteindre qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis quelques temps et cela lui fit plaisir.

Soudain Ashley regarda la bordure de la forêt. Magnus la regarda faire et suivit son regard. Ashley fronça les sourcils et sa mère remarqua qu'elle avait sa main gauche serrée sur son arme.

Magnus : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? [demanda-t-elle doucement].

Ashley : Je ne sais pas. J'ai une drôle de sensation.

Magnus : Comme quoi ?

Ashley : Je ne suis pas sûre. J'ai l'impression d'être observée depuis un moment.

Magnus regarda autour d'elle sans bouger plus que nécessaire. Si elles étaient surveillées il ne fallait surtout pas montrées qu'elles le ressentaient. Au bout d'un moment Ashley lui dit.

Ashley : C'était peut-être mon imagination.

Magnus regarda sa fille attentivement. L'instinct d'Ashley ne l'avait jamais trompée et elle s'en remettait à son jugement sans aucun souci dans ce genre de situation. Ashley se leva.

Ashley : Je vais faire un tour.

Elle se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de sa mère.

Ashley : Reste sur tes gardes.

Elle frôla la joue de sa mère avec sa main doucement. Magnus sourit sous le contact, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que se soit que sa fille était déjà partie. Magnus regarda en direction du campement des guides. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement de leurs côtés. Ils devaient sûrement être encore dans leurs tentes. Magnus chercha alors sa fille du regard mais Ashley avait disparue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Will sortit de sa tente, l'air encore endormit. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Magnus.

Magnus: Bonjour Will.

Will: Bonjour Magnus.

Il se servit une tasse de café en poudre et regarda autour de lui.

Will : Où est Ashley ?

Magnus : Partie faire un tour. [dit-elle en continuant de regarder autour d'elle].

Will acquiesça et regarda en direction du campement des guides. Il regarda sa montre et s'étonna que les deux hommes ne soient pas déjà levés.

Will : Nos guides dorment encore ?

Magnus : Il semblerait.

Soudain plusieurs coups de feu retentirent et Ashley sortit en courant de la forêt en regardant derrière elle. Elle tenait son arme dans sa main. Magnus se leva immédiatement en voyant sa fille arriver.

Magnus : Ashley ?

Ashley : Prenez le plus d'armes possibles. [leur cria-t-elle].

En voyant que Will ne semblait pas réagir, Ashley le boosta un peu.

Ashley : Bouges-toi Will !

Magnus sortit son arme et Ashley rentra dans sa tente et en ressortit avec un sonique.

Will : Heu, je crois que c'est trop tard les gars.

Plusieurs femmes sortirent de la forêt en brandissant des arcs et des épées. Magnus se mit juste à côté de sa fille et lui murmura.

Magnus : Je t'en pris dit moi que tu n'en as pas tuée une ?

Ashley : Pas encore. [Dit-elle en armant le sonique, son pistolet doré dans son autre main].

Magnus : Laisses-moi parler avant de faire quoi que se soit.

Ashley acquiesça malgré elle. Les femmes continuèrent d'avancer. Elles étaient vêtues de pièces de tissus et de cuirs. Leurs cheveux étaient retenus en arrière par une queue de cheval. Leurs peaux étaient bronzées par le soleil de l'Amazonie. Elles encerclèrent Will, Magnus et Ashley. Will s'approcha des deux Magnus et leur dit tout bas.

Will : Vous pensez que nos guides pourraient nous aider.

Ashley : A mon avis ça fait longtemps qu'ils ont décampés ces lâches.

Magnus acquiesça et tous les trois regardèrent autour d'eux. Ashley et Magnus se mirent presque dos à dos pour avoir une meilleure défense. Le seul problème était que Will était beaucoup plus à-même de se faire toucher.

Une femme sortit du cercle et s'approcha d'eux. Ashley et sa mère avaient leurs armes brandies devant elles. Ashley les surveillaient toutes, se tenant prête à se défendre à tout moment. Will leva les mains en signe de reddition et leur dit calmement.

Will : Euh bonjour. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

La chef le regarda un instant avant de porter son regard sur Magnus et Ashley. Elle remarqua que les deux femmes ne semblaient pas du tout effrayées.

La chef : Vous êtes sur notre territoire. [leur dit-elle dans un anglais parfait].

Will : Vous parlez notre langue ? [dit-il étonné].

La chef : Posez vos armes et rendez-vous !

Ashley resserra sa prise sur ses armes et murmura.

Ashley : Si j'avais reçut un dollar à chaque fois que l'on me l'avait dite celle-là.

Will se tourna vers Magnus qui avait esquissée un petit sourire à la réflexion de sa fille. Puis son visage redevint impassible en regardant la chef.

Will : Je pense que l'on devrait l'écouter Magnus.

Will déposa son couteau au sol, mais Ashley ne bougea pas d'un pouce, tout comme sa mère d'ailleurs. La chef fit un signe de la tête à l'une de ses compagnes qui s'avança vers Magnus un arc bandé à la main. Ashley réagit immédiatement et lui bloqua le passage, protégeant ainsi sa mère. La chef eu un petit sourire satisfait. La jeune fille protégeait celle qui semblait être leur chef. Intéressant. La chef s'approcha un peu plus.

La chef : Déposez vos armes au sol. [répéta-t-elle].

Magnus : Nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous provoquer. Nous cherchons une tribu d'amazone.

Certaines des femmes se lancèrent des regards, mais personnes ne parla. Magnus fit le premier pas et leur déclara.

Magnus : Nous allons baisser nos armes.

Magnus déposa son arme au sol, ainsi que son couteau, ses munitions et une autre arme qui était cachée dans sa veste. Ashley ne bougeait toujours pas de son côté. La chef la regarda dans les yeux et ne vit rien d'autre qu'une détermination pure et dure dans son regard. Elle comprit que la jeune blonde était prête à tout. Magnus regarda sa fille qui ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer. Comme d'habitude dans ce genre de situation il fallait qu'Ashley joue les fortes têtes. Malheureusement la situation ne jouait pas en leur faveur cette fois et il n'était pas question que sa fille joue les héroïnes. Magnus vint à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

Magnus : Ashley. [dit-elle doucement].

Ashley tourna la tête et regarda sa mère dans les yeux. Après quelques secondes Ashley regarda les femmes autour d'elle et regarda de nouveau sa mère qui acquiesça. Ashley finit par baisser ses armes à contrecœur. Elle les déposa au sol.

La chef : Toutes vos armes. [précisa-t-elle en désignant le couteau].

Ashley sortit son couteau et le lança dans le sol. Elle sortit aussi toutes les autres armes qu'elle avait sur elle. Ce qui était considérablement plus que celles que sa mère et Will portaient à eux deux. Deux femmes s'approchèrent et mirent les armes dans un sac, puis elles regagnèrent leurs places dans le cercle. La chef leur fit un signe de la tête, fit demi-tour et repartit en direction de la forêt. Will, Magnus et Ashley furent contraint de suivre. Lorsque Magnus s'approcha de lui, Will lui dit.

Will : Je crois que vous avez trouvée ce que vous cherchiez.

Magnus s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une femme s'approcha et leur dit en les poussant.

Femme : Silence ! Avancez !

Ils traversèrent la forêt pendant près d'une heure sans se reparler. Puis ils arrivèrent devant une immense clairière où avait était bâti un village. Il y avait plus d'une trentaine de cabanes construites en bois. Des jeunes filles jouaient ensemble. D'autres femmes s'entraînaient entre elles au bâton et à l'épée. Toutes s'arrêtèrent pour regarder les leurs entrer dans le village entourant trois inconnus.

Magnus regardait autour d'elle avec intérêt, mémorisant autant de détails qu'elle le pouvait. Will aussi s'intéressait beaucoup à ce nouvel environnement, cela dit pas autant que toutes les femmes qu'il croisait sur son passage. Ashley, pour sa part, restait sur ses gardes.

La chef les emmena dans une grande hutte. Il y avait un trône, un peu surélevé, où une femme d'une trentaine d'année était assise. L'allure de ses vêtements montrait clairement qu'elle était quelqu'un d'important dans le village. Une femme fit s'arrêter Magnus, Ashley et Will. La chef s'approcha de la femme sur le trône et lui murmura quelque chose. Leur échange dura quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Magnus faisait tout pour glaner des informations. Will paressait légèrement mal à l'aise et Ashley cherchait un moyen de sortir de ce guêpier sans se faire tuer. La chef fit un signe de la main aux deux femmes qui avaient récupérées les armes de leurs prisonniers et elles les déposèrent sur une table. La femme sur le trône se leva et regarda les armes. Puis elle s'approcha de ses captifs.

Femme sur le trône : Je suis la reine Varia. Je commande ce village.

Magnus s'avança.

Magnus : Je suis le docteur Helen Magnus. Et voici Ashley, ma fille et le docteur Will Zimmerman, notre collègue. [Les présenta-t-elle en les désignant]. Nous ne sommes pas venus en ennemis.

Reine : Pourtant vous êtes venus lourdement armés et en compagnie d'un homme qui-plus-ait.

Magnus : Il fait partie de mon équipe.

Reine : Vous êtes venus sur notre territoire. Pourquoi ?

Magnus : Nous ignorions que nous étions sur votre territoire. Nos guides nous ont amenés jusqu'ici.

Reine : Pour quelle raison ?

Magnus : Nous cherchions une tribu d'amazone. Mais apparemment c'est vous qui nous avez trouvées.

Reine : Je vois. Pourquoi nous cherchiez-vous ?

Magnus : J'ai entendue parler de votre existence il y a des années dans une légende et nous sommes venus voir si cette légende était fondée ou non.

Reine : De toute évidence. [Elle regarda Ashley]. Vous avez tirée sur mes sœurs avec vos armes.

Ashley ne nia pas mais lui répondit aussi calmement que possible.

Ashley : Je n'aie blessée personne il me semble.

Reine : Pourquoi avoir attaquée ?

Ashley : Vous m'avez attaquée ! [dit-elle en commençant à s'emporter].

La reine se tourna vers la chef qui lui fit signe que non.

Ashley : C'est quoi ce délire ! Je n'aie attaquée personne, sinon elles ne seraient plus là pour le dire. [dit-elle en désignant les femmes derrière elle].

Magnus : Ashley. Du calme. [dit-elle en mettant une main sur le bras de sa fille. Puis elle regarda la reine et lui dit]. Ma fille n'aurait jamais tirée sans raison valable.

La reine vint vers les armes et les regarda. Elle prit l'une des armes de poing de Magnus dans ses mains. Ashley se rapprocha un peu de sa mère et lui demanda dans un murmure à peine audible.

Ashley : J'espère que la sécurité est mise.

Magnus lui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Reine : Vos armes sont bien étranges. Je n'en aie jamais vu de telles. Elles sont plus lourdes que les nôtres.

Elle prit le pistolet doré d'Ashley dans ses mains. Ashley réagit instantanément, mais Magnus l'arrêta d'un regard. Malheureusement la reine s'en aperçut. Elle s'approcha, toujours avec l'arme dans les mains et lui dit.

Reine : Serait-ce la votre ?

Ashley : Possible. [dit-elle d'un ton aussi neutre que possible].

Reine eu un sourire et lui dit.

Reine : D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est vous qui portiez le plus d'armes.

Ashley : Et alors ? On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber dans la forêt. [dit-elle sarcastique].

La reine regarda de plus près l'arme et la pointa vers Will. Cette fois Ashley ne bougea même pas. Elle connaissait son matériel par cœur et savait que la sécurité était mise. La reine appuya sur la gâchette mais rien ne se passa. Elle regarda Ashley qui avait un petit sourire en coin.

Reine : Ca ne marcha pas comme ça de toute évidence. [Elle regarda Ashley]. Expliquez-moi.

Ashley : Euh, [elle fit semblant de réfléchir et répondit en secouant la tête], non.

La reine ne parut pas surprise de sa réaction. Elle fit un signe de la tête à l'une des femmes qui arriva derrière Magnus et lui assena un coup de bâton derrière les genoux. Magnus tomba au sol sur les genoux instantanément. Ashley réagit alors intuitivement et s'attaqua à la femme qui avait frappée sa mère. La femme n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'elle était sur le dos au sol et qu'Ashley avait son bâton dans les mains. Elle se mit en garde face aux autres femmes qui s'étaient rapprochées. Magnus se releva tant bien que mal. Will regardait la scène devant lui sans remarquer ce qui se passait derrière lui. Ashley s'apprêtait à attaquer lorsque la reine lui dit.

Reine : Si vous voulez que votre ami vive, posez ça !

La reine avait glissée son couteau sous la gorge de Will. Ashley se retourna et fut frappée à l'arcade par une autre femme avec un bâton. Ashley grogna un peu et s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'elle vit que la reine ressaisissait sa prise sur le cou de Will et que du sang commençait à perler sous la lame. Ashley se redressa immédiatement.

Ashley : OK. Restons zen ! Lâchez-le, je me rends.

Elle lâcha le bâton et deux amazones vinrent la tenir par les bras. Magnus regarda sa fille avec inquiétude. La reine relâcha Will et le poussa en direction de Magnus.

Reine : Emmenez-les ! [dit-elle en désignant Magnus et Will.].

Magnus essaya de se défendre mais le regard d'Ashley lui fit comprendre de laisser faire. Bientôt il ne resta plus qu'Ashley, la reine et cinq amazones dans la hutte.

À l'extérieur Magnus et Will furent conduits dans une cellule. La cellule faisait une dizaine de mètres carrés. Les murs étaient en bois et le sol, recouvert de paille. Une fois la porte fermée, Magnus la secoua et regarda entre les barreaux si elle pouvait voir la hutte de la reine. Elle soupira et regarda Will qui s'était assis contre un mur.

Magnus: Ca va Will ?

Will: Dîtes-moi que je suis en train de faire un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller dans mon lit. [dit-il en mettant un mouchoir sur son cou].

Magnus s'agenouilla devant lui.

Magnus : J'aimerais bien. Laissez-moi regarder ça. [dit-elle en désignant son cou].

Will la laissa faire.

Magnus : Ce n'est rien.

Elle se releva, s'appuya contre un mur et regarda de nouveau en direction de l'extérieur. Will la regarda. Il savait que même si elle ne le montrait pas, Magnus s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa fille.

Will : Qu'est-ce qu'elle va lui faire à votre avis ?

Magnus : Je ne sais pas. Elle voudra surement avoir des renseignements sur nos armes.

Will : Et Ashley ne dira rien du tout. [Dit-il plus sous la forme d'une constatation et non comme une interrogation].

Magnus le regarda furtivement avant de s'asseoir parterre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre. Elle savait que sa fille ne dirait jamais rien. Et c'est bien ce qui lui faisait peur d'ailleurs.

**Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard.**

La porte s'ouvrit et deux femmes lancèrent Ashley au sol. Ashley grogna de douleur et murmura.

Ashley : Merci pour la petite ballade !

Magnus : Ashley !

La porte se referma. Magnus et Will se précipitèrent auprès d'Ashley. Magnus la retourna et vit qu'Ashley avait prit de nombreux coups. Sa lèvre était coupée et son arcade saignait encore. Sans parler des hématomes de coups qui étaient visibles à plusieurs endroits sur son visage. Lorsque Will toucha l'épaule droite d'Ashley, cette dernière s'écarta de lui et retint un cri de douleur en serrant les dents.

Ashley : Fait gaffe !

Magnus : Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait ?

Will : Magnus !

Il avait remarqué que l'épaule droite d'Ashley avait une drôle de forme. Magnus vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ashley continuait de serrer les dents. Magnus se mit de se côté-là d'Ashley.

Magnus : Tu as l'épaule démise.

Ashley : J'avais remarqué ! [grogna-t-elle]. Tu peux … s'il-te-plaît ? [dit-elle en désignant son épaule].

Magnus acquiesça et se mit derrière elle.

Magnus : Will, mettez-vous devant elle et bloquez-là.

Will s'exécuta et bloqua Ashley avec ses mains.

Magnus : Ca va faire mal Ashley.

Ashley : Je sais.

Elles échangèrent un regard et Ashley lui dit simplement.

Ashley : Fait-le.

Magnus tira d'un coup sec et l'épaule d'Ashley se remit en place. Ashley ne cria pas, mais elle avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur. Magnus et Will l'aidèrent à s'installer contre le mur et Magnus examina les plaies de sa fille. Ashley ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes tellement elle avait mal. Sa mère lui demanda doucement.

Magnus : Que c'est-il passé ?

Ashley : [sans ouvrir les yeux]. Elle voulait que je lui explique comment se servir de nos armes. Et quand j'ai refusée, elle n'a pas du tout appréciée.

Magnus mit une main sur le visage de sa fille et essuya ses larmes qui coulaient malgré elle. Ashley ouvrit les yeux. Magnus détestait voir des larmes dans les beaux yeux bleus de sa fille.

Magnus : Je suis désolé, je n'aie rien contre la douleur sur moi.

Ashley : Ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer.

Magnus eu un sourire malgré elle. Ashley ne voulait jamais faire voir qu'elle avait mal. Ashley remua un peu son bras droit.

Magnus : Non, évite de bouger.

Ashley : Ce n'est pas en restant assis à rien faire que l'on sortira d'ici.

Magnus : Pour le moment je veux que tu te repose et que tu garde tes forces. On va trouver un moyen de sortir. [assura-t-elle].

Ashley acquiesça faiblement et referma les yeux. Magnus s'asseya à côté d'elle, sur sa gauche.

Will : Pourquoi elles nous ont capturées si c'est pour nous laisser moisir ici ?

Ashley : Si j'étais toi, je resterais sur mes gardes. [Lui conseilla-t-elle].

Will : Pourquoi ?

Ashley : [toujours les yeux fermés]. Ce sont des amazones Will. Tu sais à quoi leurs servent les hommes ?

Ashley avait dit cela sur un ton si calme que Will en fut effrayé. Il regarda Magnus qui eu une petite moue désolée pour lui. Magnus regarda sa fille un petit moment. Mais apparemment Ashley s'en aperçut bien qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et elle lui murmura.

Ashley : Tu veux bien arrêter de ma regarder comme ça. [Elle ouvrit les yeux et la regarda]. Je ne vais pas mourir ici et tu le sais.

Magnus : Je sais. [répondit-elle aussi bas].

Ashley referma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le mur.

Pendant plusieurs heures, personnes ne semblait s'intéresser aux prisonniers. Will marchait en travers de la cellule par moment, alors que Magnus resta tout le temps auprès de sa fille. Ashley avait les yeux fermés la plupart du temps et ne parlait presque pas avec sa mère et Will. Magnus savait qu'elle souffrait et elle s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Elle ne le supportait pas.

En début de soirée, une amazone entra dans la cellule avec un plateau où il y avait de la nourriture et de l'eau. Cette amazone devait à peine avoir plus de quinze ans. Une autre amazone, derrière elle, plus âgée, balança trois sacs de couchage dans la cellule avant de ressortir. Ashley n'ouvrit même pas les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait, préférant ainsi écouter. L'amazone regarda Will bizarrement. Magnus prit la parole et la tira de son observation.

Magnus : Merci pour cela. [dit-elle en désignant le plateau qu'elle avait posé parterre et les sacs de couchage].

Amazone : Le conseil se réunira demain en début de matinée pour décider de votre sort. [La renseigna-t-elle].

Magnus acquiesça et lui dit.

Magnus : Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

Amazone : Vous pouvez.

Magnus : Je suppose que vous avez aussi ramenées nos sacs à dos. [L'amazone acquiesça]. Dans mon sac se trouve une mallette de soin. Je voudrais la récupérer.

Le regard de l'amazone passa sur Ashley qui semblait endormie.

Amazone : C'est pour elle ?

Magnus : Oui.

Amazone : Elle est blessée ?

Magnus : Oui. J'ai de quoi calmer la douleur dans mon sac. Il y a une croix rouge dessinée sur la mallette.

Amazone : Ca ne dépend pas de moi. Je dois demander d'abord.

Magnus : Je comprends.

L'amazone lui fit un signe de la tête et sortit. Will se leva et prit les sacs qu'il déposa dans un coin en disant.

Will : Au moins, on ne mourra pas de froid cette nuit.

Ashley : Techniquement, ce n'est pas toi qui es le plus a-même de mourir de froid la nuit. [dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique].

Will : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? [dit-il sans comprendre].

Ashley : Tu as vu comment elle te regardait ?

Magnus regarda sa fille avec un sourire.

Will : Et bien, oui. Mais toi, tu avais l'air de dormir.

Ashley : Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les yeux fermés que je dors. La vue ne fait pas tout en mission.

Will : Wahou ! Tu devrais être blessée plus souvent pour me sortir des phrases comme ça.

Cette fois-ci, Ashley ouvrit les yeux et lui envoya un regard noir. Magnus se leva et examina ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau.

Will : Vous pensez que ça pourrait être empoisonné ?

Magnus : Les amazones sont réputées pour être un peuple fier et pour régler leurs problèmes en face à face. Pas en empoisonnant leurs prisonniers.

Will : C'est fou ce que ça me rassure !y

Ashley se mit à rigoler. Will et Magnus se tournèrent vers elle étonnés.

Will : Quoi ?

Ashley : On se fait choper par une tribu d'amazones qui ne pensent qu'à te sauter dessus en te voyant et toi tu penses qu'elles vont t'empoisonner. Réfléchit deux secondes. C'est complètement ridicule !

Cela fit plaisir à Magnus d'entendre sa fille rire. C'était rafraichissant dans un moment pareil. Ashley bougea un peu et grimaça. Magnus prit un gobelet d'eau et l'apporta à Ashley. Elle la fit boire doucement. Puis elle reposa le gobelet et prit sa main droite dans la sienne.

Magnus : Tu sens ça ?

Ashley : Un peu. [dit-elle vaguement].

Magnus : Tu peux serrer les doigts ?

Ashley acquiesça et serra la main de sa mère.

Magnus : Très bien. Tu ne semble pas avoir de trauma interne. Du moins rien de grave.

Ashley : Voilà qui est très rassurant. [dit-elle ironique].

Will : Il ne reste plus qu'à sortir d'ici alors.

Les deus femmes le regardèrent.

Will : Allons, ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez jamais été dans ce genre de situation.

Ashley : Oh si. Mais tu serrais trop un boulet pour que sa marche aujourd'hui.

Will : Parce que toi tu es bonne à quelque chose dans ton état ?

Ashley : Premièrement, ne jamais sous-estimer une Magnus. Deuxièmement, d'ici demain j'aurais trouvée un plan de génie pour sortir d'ici et troisièmement, fait gaffe aux petites bêtes la nuit. [dit-elle avec un sourire carnacié].

Magnus : Allez ça suffit tous les deux.

Ashley : Passes-moi mon sac s'il-te-plaît. Puisque l'on n'a pas besoin de prendre de garde cette nuit, autant que je dorme.

Magnus : Bonne idée.

Magnus se leva et prit le sac de sa fille et l'aida à s'allonger dedans. Ashley ne dit rien, mais Magnus savait que le moindre mouvement lui faisait très mal. Magnus lui murmura.

Magnus : Tu ne veux pas manger ?

Ashley regarda le plateau et grimaça.

Ashley : Je crois que ça va aller pour le moment.

Magnus acquiesça et s'asseya à sa gauche. Ashley devait rester bien à plat sur le dos, et ce n'était pas vraiment confortable comme position sur un sol pareille. Magnus mit sa veste en boule sous l'épaule d'Ashley pour la surélever un peu, pour qu'elle ait moins mal.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et l'amazone de tout-à-l'heure entra avec la mallette de soin de Magnus. Magnus se leva, tandis que Will resta assis dans un coin et qu'Ashley avait de nouveau les yeux fermés. L'amazone s'inquiéta en la voyant allongée comme ça sur le sol dans le sac.

Amazone : Est-ce qu'elle est …

Magnus : Oh non, elle est en vie. [La rassura-t-elle]. Elle souffre beaucoup.

L'amazone lui tendit la mallette.

Magnus : Merci beaucoup. [La remercia-t-elle avec un sourire].

Amazone : Notre guérisseuse ne connait pas votre médication, mais je suis sûre que vous pourrez la remettre sur pied avec votre savoir.

Magnus acquiesça et ouvrit la mallette sur le sol. Heureusement rien n'avait été enlevé. Il y avait aussi les rations de survie. Magnus s'approcha d'Ashley avec la mallette et prit la morphine.

Magnus : [elle murmura]. Ashley ?

Ashley : Hum ?

Magnus : Je vais t'injecter de la morphine.

Ashley acquiesça. Magnus ouvrit le sac de couchage et pressa le tube contre la jambe de sa fille, ce qui lui envoya la dose. Ashley ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa mère qui l a regardait avec inquiétude. L'amazone était toujours dans la cellule. Elle regarda Magnus caresser tendrement la joue de sa fille.

Magnus : Ca va mieux ?

Ashley acquiesça et regarda l'amazone. Elle se redressa un peu avec l'aide sa mère et lui dit.

Ashley : Merci. Je n'oublierais pas ce que vous avez fait.

L'amazone lui sourit.

Amazone : Je vous en prie. Je vous laisse maintenant.

Elle lança un regard en biais à Will et sortit de la cellule. Ashley s'allongea de nouveau. Magnus, qui était assise à côté d'elle, referma un peu son sac de couchage. Elle prit de l'alcool et nettoya les plaies sur le visage de sa fille. Plusieurs ecchymoses commençaient à apparaître d'ailleurs.

Au bout de quelques minutes l'estomac d'Ashley se fit entendre alors qu'elle était complètement shootée à la morphine. Ashley se redressa et s'appuya contre le mur. Magnus l'aida à se mettre bien droite. Elle prit une ration de survie, lui ouvrit et lui donna.

Magnus : Tiens, mange ça.

Ashley : On ferait mieux de les garder au cas où.

Magnus : Tu as de la morphine dans le corps, il faut que tu mange.

Puis Magnus prit une bande de straping.

Magnus : Essaye d'enlever ta veste.

Heureusement la morphine faisait bien son effet, donc Ashley put bouger presque normalement. Une fois en débardeur, Magnus vit plusieurs bleus qui commençaient à apparaître là aussi.

Will : La vache ! Elles ne t'ont pas loupée.

Ashley : Ce sont les risques du métier. Et puis j'ai déjà connu pire que ça, t'inquiète.

Magnus commença à lui mettre la bande pour lui immobiliser l'épaule autant que possible. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, Ashley lui dit.

Ashley : Merci.

Magnus : Ca devrait te maintenir en place un moment. Je ne peux pas faire mieux pour l'instant.

Ashley : C'est bon ça va. [dit-elle en regardant son épaule]. Tu devrais te reposer. La journée de demain risque d'être musclée.

Magnus s'asseya à côté d'elle.

Magnus : A quoi penses-tu ? [dit-elle en haussant un sourcil].

Ashley : Je voudrais bien te le dire, mais ça gâcherait la surprise. Et puis avec toute la morphine que tu m'as injectée, je ne pense plus droit.

Magnus esquissa un sourire.

Magnus : Tu parviens encore à réfléchir à ce que tu dis.

Ashley : Je suis abonnée à morphine-hebdo. [dit-elle simplement].

Ashley s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle ne s'endorme. Magnus la regarda en souriant et ferma son sac de couchage pour que sa fille n'ait pas froid. Will les regarda toutes les deux et murmura à l'attention de Magnus.

Will : Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'endormir aussi vite.

Magnus : C'est la morphine qui a fait son effet. Et comme Ashley l'a dit, il faut que l'on se repose. Dieu seul sait ce qui nous attend demain.

Will acquiesça. Magnus s'allongea dans son sac de couchage à côté de sa fille et discuta encore un peu avec Will avant de s'endormir. Cela dit elle ne dormit que d'un œil.

Magnus fut la première à se réveiller au levé du soleil. Elle regarda à côté d'elle et vit qu'Ashley dormait toujours. Will aussi d'ailleurs. Magnus se redressa et se leva. Elle regarda par la porte de la cellule. Le village semblait encore endormit. Ashley remua un peu. Magnus se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Magnus s'approcha doucement et lui demanda en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Will.

Magnus : Comment te sens-tu ?

Ashley : Ca va.

Magnus ouvrit le sac de couchage et aida Ashley à se lever. Mais Ashley s'asseya contre le mur. Il faisait déjà bon à l'extérieur. Magnus lui apporta des rations de survie et lui donna. Ashley en mangea une sans rien dire. Elle regarda sa mère un moment et lui dit.

Ashley : Quand as-tu mangée pour la dernière fois ?

Magnus la regarda en souriant. Ashley connaissait déjà la réponse et lui tendit une ration. Magnus la prit et s'asseya à côté de sa fille et la mangea. Will émergea du sommeil doucement. Il sortit de son sac et regarda les deux Magnus, assises côte à côte. Finalement toute cette histoire leur aura au moins permis de se retrouver.

Ashley : Alors, tu as réussis à passer la nuit sans te faire sauter dessus ?

Will : Apparemment. [dit-il en se levant]. Comment va ton bras ?

Ashley : Super bien.

Elle grimaça en se redressant contre le mur. Magnus sortit une piqure de morphine de sa mallette de soin mais Ashley l'empêcha de se faire piquer.

Ashley : Non.

Magnus : Ashley, tu en as besoin. [dit-elle calmement].

Ashley : Non. [répéta-t-elle]. J'ai un plan et j'ai besoin d'avoir toute ma tête pour ça. Ok ?

Magnus hésita et finit par poser la piqure.

Magnus : Très bien. Quel plan ?

Ashley : Tu verras. Je te demande juste d'avoir confiance en moi.

Magnus acquiesça.

Will : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne le sens pas du tout ton plan.

Ashley : T'inquiète, si ça marche, ça te feras une histoire de plus à raconter à tes petits-enfants.

Will allait répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Une amazone entra armée d'une épée.

Ashley : Vous nous amenez le petit déj ?

L'amazone n'avait pas l'air commode.

Amazone : Debout ! La reine vous attend.

Magnus aida Ashley à se lever. Will s'approcha d'elles et les suivit. L'amazone les conduisit sur la place centrale du village. Ashley cligna des yeux en regardant dans le ciel sans nuage.

Amazone : A genoux !

Malgré eux, Magnus, Ashley et Will se retrouvèrent à genoux. La reine arriva et monta sur son trône. La jeune amazone qui leur avait apportée les médicaments se tenait à sa droite. Elle avait donc un poste important au sein du village. La reine leva la main et tout le monde se tût.

Reine : Vous êtes venus sur notre territoire armés et avaient attaqués mes sœurs. Et ce, en compagnie d'un homme. Donc, le conseille à décidé que vous serez tous les trois condamnés à mort.

Will sursauta, Magnus resta stoïque comme d'habitude et Ashley se mit à sourire cruellement. Un léger bruit de fond apparu à l'annonce de la reine. À la surprise générale, Ashley se leva. Sa mère et Will la regardèrent faire étonnés.

Ashley : Votre majesté. [dit-elle avec dédain]. Je suis sûre qu'en temps normal vous aimez rendre la justice et tout le tralala. Mais je trouve que nous condamner à mort sans procès ni rien est un peu facile.

Reine : C'est moi qui fais respecter la loi ici.

Ashley : Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre et franchement j'ai déjà vu mieux.

Magnus : Ashley ! [la prévint-elle en murmurant].

Ashley fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendue et continua.

Ashley : Je refuse de mourir, ou de laisser quiconque attenter à la vie de ma mère et de Will. Donc, je propose un compromis.

Will et Magnus regardèrent Ashley en se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

Reine : La seule chose que vous ayez et qui m'intéresse est votre savoir sur vos armes. Vous êtes prêtes à me les enseigner ?

Ashley : Non, je n'avais pas ça en tête. Je vous lance un défi !

La reine se leva immédiatement. Dans l'assemblée, le ton monta d'un cran. La reine leva une main et rétablit le silence.

Reine : Tu me lance un défi jeune fille ?

Ashley : Ouais, c'est bien ça. [dit-elle avec un grand sourire].

Reine : Seule votre chef peut me lancer un défi. Et ce n'est pas toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ashley regarda brièvement sa mère qui avait l'air inquiète, puis elle regarda de nouveau la reine et lui dit.

Ashley : Non, c'est ma mère. Mais je suis sa championne. Je peux donc me battre à sa place.

La reine s'approcha de Magnus.

Reine : Est-ce vrai ?

Magnus regarda sa fille. Une détermination sans faille luisait dans son regard. Ashley lui avait demandée de lui faire confiance et elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

Magnus : Oui, Ashley est ma championne.

Reine : Très bien. J'accepte le défi.

Ashley : Si je gagne, vous devrez nous libérer et nous rendre toutes nos armes et notre matériel.

Reine : Et si je gagne ?

Ashley : Vous n'aurez qu'à nous exécuter.

Will et Magnus la regardèrent avec insistance. Ashley était en train de jouer à un jeu dangereux là. Elle jouait la vie de sa mère, de Will et la sienne alors qu'elle était blessée en plus.

Reine : Très bien, nous verrons. Je choisis le lieu et l'heure et toi, les armes.

Ashley : Ca me va.

La reine regarda autour d'elle et dit.

Reine : Ici-même, lorsque le soleil sera à son zénith.

Ashley : Ok.

Ashley regarda l'étalage des armes avant de se décider.

Reine : Les armes ?

Ashley : Les bâtons.

Plusieurs acclamations se firent entendre dans l'assemblée. Ashley resta de marbre. L'amazone qui était venue les chercher les ramena dans la cellule. Une fois seuls, Ashley s'asseya contre le mur et regarda sa mère et Will.

Magnus : C'était ça ton plan ?

Ashley : Plus ou moins, oui.

Will : Surtout ne le prends pas mal mais, t'es dingue ?

Ashley : Sans doute.

Will : Tu ne pourras jamais te battre dans ton état et c'est quand même nos vies qui sont en jeu au final.

Ashley : Merci pour ta confiance ! Je te signale quand même qu'elle allait nous mettre à mort comme ça, sans raison. Excuse-moi si je ne veux pas mourir à 23 ans.

Elle se leva s'appuya contre la porte pour regarder dehors. Sa mère s'approcha et lui dit.

Magnus : Tu aurais dû me laisser le faire.

Ashley se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux avant de lui dire.

Ashley : Non. Personne ne portera la main sur toi. C'est clair ?

Magnus effleura tendrement la joue de sa fille, là où elle n'avait pas de blessure.

Magnus : Tu es une vraie tête de mule.

Ashley : Merci, je prends ça comme un compliment venant de toi.

Magnus : Il va falloir chauffer ton épaule. [dit-elle avec un signe de la tête].

Ashley : Comment ?

Magnus : Assied-toi.

Ashley : Enlèves-moi le straping pour que je puisse bouger complètement.

Ashley s'asseya et Magnus enleva le straping avant de lui passer de la pommade qu'elle prit dans sa mallette de soin. Elle la massa.

Ashley : Wahou. J'adore ce truc. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Magnus : Une pommade fabriquée par l'une de mes connaissances à Rome.

Ashley : Je vais en prendre deux boites.

Magnus : Malheureusement, les plantes utilisées peuvent être nocives si on les utilise trop souvent.

Ashley : Dommage.

Will : Tu sais te battre avec des bâtons ?

Ashley : Évidemment. Tu me prends pour qui ?

Magnus : Il me semblait que tu étais meilleure à l'épée.

Ashley : Je ne veux pas la tuer, même si j'en aie bien envie. Je veux seulement la massacrer assez pour qu'elle reconnaisse sa défaite.

Will : Comment as-tu su que ça marcherais ? Et c'est quoi ce truc de championne ? Tu sors ça d'où ?

Ashley : J'ai toujours adorée regarder Xéna.

Will : Xéna ?

Ashley : Une série télé. Avec Lucy Lawless. [Will ne connaissait pas apparemment]. Mon gars, tu devrais lâcher tes livres des fois.

Magnus : Tu l'aurais aussi su si tu avais retenue mes cours sur la Grèce antique, Ashley.

Ashley : Je m'en souviens. Seulement les séries télé, ça rentre beaucoup mieux.

Magnus : J'avais remarquée.

Will semblait terriblement tendu à côté des deux femmes. Ashley le regarda en souriant.

Ashley : Relax Will.

Will : J'ai un peu de mal, à vrai dire. On dirait que tu prends ça pour un jeu.

Ashley le regarda. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce genre de chose et encore moins ici. Du coup elle l'envoya balader comme d'habitude.

Ashley : Tu crois vraiment que c'est un jeu pour moi ? Si tu as trop peur d'y rester, la prochaine fois reste dans ton bureau derrière tes bouquins. Tu ne craindras rien comme ça !

Sur ce elle se releva sans prévenir.

Magnus : Ashley !

Ashley l'ignora et s'approcha de la porte en regardant dehors. Les amazones préparaient la place centrale du village pour le combat. Magnus voulut s'approcher, mais Ashley prit ses distances et leur dit.

Ashley : J'ai fait mon choix et je m'y tiendrais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Et si jamais ça tournait mal, je ferais en sorte de détourner leurs attentions et pendant ce temps-là, vous n'aurez qu'à allez chercher nos armes et à vous enfuir.

Magnus : Tu n'espère tout de même pas que je te laisse ici.

Ashley : S'il le faut, tu devras le faire.

Magnus s'approcha tout près d'elle et lui murmura.

Magnus : Ashley, tu es ma fille. Jamais et je dis bien jamais, je ne t'abandonnerais. Je me suis toujours promis de tout faire pour toi, pour te protéger. J'ai fait des erreurs, mais jamais je ne te laisserais derrière moi. Tu compte plus que tout pour moi. C'est clair ?

Ashley et sa mère se regardèrent intensément. Ashley finit par acquiescer doucement. Elle retourna s'asseoir et ferma les yeux. Will la regarda faire sans savoir quoi dire. Pour une fois.

Magnus savait qu'Ashley besoin d'un peu d'espace mais elle vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

Magnus : J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu va réussir Ashley.

Magnus déposa un bisou sur la joue de sa fille. Ashley ne dit rien et sourit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa mère un instant. Puis Ashley posa sa tête tendrement contre l'épaule de sa mère et lui murmura.

Ashley : Merci maman. [dit-elle avec soulagement].

Puis elle fit glisser sa main sur le bras nu de sa mère et mit sa main dans la sienne. Magnus sourit en regardant leurs mains. Ashley referma les yeux doucement. Elle avait besoin du réconfort de sa mère à ce moment-là. Après tout elle s'apprêtait à se battre pour sauver leurs vies. Et la présence de sa mère à ses côtés la rassurait énormément. Will se leva et jeta un regard attendrissant sur la mère et la fille.

Will : Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo sur moi. Je sens qu'Henry aurait aimé vous voir comme ça.

Magnus lui envoya un regard digne de sa fille. Will sourit et se tourna pour regarder dehors.

Ashley avait finit par s'endormir contre l'épaule de sa mère. Vers 11h30, cette dernière dû se résoudre à la réveiller.

Magnus : Ashley. [murmura-t-elle].

Ashley : Hum ?

Magnus : Comment tu te sens ?

Ashley : Je n'ai jamais été aussi excitée de toute ma vie.

Magnus : J'ai connue mieux comme mensonge.

Ashley ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête.

Ashley : Moi mentir ? Bah voyons !

Will se retourna vers Ashley et la regarda avec un sourire. Magnus la regarda aussi en souriant. Ashley se massa un peu l'épaule droite. Magnus la regarda faire et lui dit.

Magnus : Laisse-moi faire.

Ashley la regarda un instant et finit par acquiescer. Elle se mit de côté et sa mère lui massa doucement l'épaule. Après un moment, Ashley lui dit.

Ashley : Ca va aller, merci.

Elle se leva et regarda dehors un moment avant de s'appuyer contre un mur et de réfléchir. Magnus regardait sa fille avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux. Ashley s'en aperçut, mais au moment où elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et une amazone entra en disant.

Amazone : C'est l'heure. Suivez-moi.

Ashley sortit avec les autres. Les amazones avaient formées un grand cercle autour de la place centrale. Ashley, Will et Magnus furent conduits à un endroit pour qu'Ashley se prépare. Magnus regarda Ashley regarder partout autour d'elle. Ashley ne parlait plus. Elle était à présent complètement concentrée sur son objectif. Ashley retira sa veste et resta en débardeur. Elle regarda derrière elle où sa mère se tenait avec Will. La reine apparue en tenue de combat, armées de deux bâtons. Des tambours se firent entendre lorsqu'elle entra dans le cercle.

Ashley : Et en plus on a le droit à de la musique. [murmura-t-elle]. Merveilleux !

Magnus l'avait entendue. Elle se réconforta en sachant que c'était la façon de sa fille de relativiser ce qu'il se passait. Une amazone s'approcha d'elle avec deux bâtons. Ashley les prit.

Ashley : Merci.

L'amazone lui fit un signe de la tête et s'en alla. Ashley se retourna et s'approcha de sa mère. Elle lui dit.

Magnus : Fais attention à ta garde.

Ashley roula des yeux et lui dit.

Ashley : Ne t'inquiète pas autant. Je t'aie fait une promesse il y a longtemps et je la tiendrais.

Magnus : Ashley …

Ashley la coupa et lui dit calmement.

Ashley : Je t'aime maman. Quoi que je puisse dire et pour toujours.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa mère et se retourna.

Will : Bonne chance Ashley.

Elle se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis elle resserra sa prise sur les deux bâtons et avança au cœur du cercle. Ashley concentra toute son attention sur la reine. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans son collimateur. Ainsi elle ne pensa plus à sa mère, ni même à l'horrible douleur qu'elle avait dans l'épaule droite.

Les deux combattantes se mirent en garde. Ashley attaqua la première.

Pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes les deux femmes se jaugèrent. Prenant autant de coups l'une que l'autre. Ashley un peu plus même, étant donné qu'elle était un peu plus limitée dans ses mouvements et du coup elle s'épuisait un peu plus vite aussi. À un moment, Ashley prit un coup dans les côtes et finit sur les genoux le souffle coupé. La reine lui donna alors un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Magnus réagit tout de suite et voulu s'approcher de sa fille. Mais elle en fût empêchée par deux amazones qui la retinrent par les bras. Ashley réussit à se remettre sur les genoux, mais la reine lui assena un grand coup de pied dans les côtes à nouveau. Ashley se retourna et se mit à cracher du sang. Elle commença à se relever à nouveau et se prit un coup de bâton sur le dos.

Reine : J'avoue que tu sais te défendre, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Ashley leva la tête et vit sa mère qui était retenue par les deux amazones. Magnus regardait sa fille avec inquiétude. Ashley commença à se relever et se reprit un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Reine : Reste au sol et je te promets que tes souffrances seront bientôt terminées.

Ashley se mit à rire d'un coup. D'un rire rauque parce qu'elle crachait encore du sang. Will la regarda en pensant qu'elle devait avoir prit un coup de trop sur la tête. Magnus esquissa un petit sourire en voyant qu'Ashley se mettait à rire. Elle avait déjà vu la même réaction chez John juste avant qu'il ne se mette à se battre pour de bon. Will vit aussi le sourire sur les lèvres de Magnus, mais ne comprit pas pourquoi elle souriait alors que sa fille semblait à l'agonit au centre du « ring ». Ashley continuait de rire et la reine ne comprenait pas pourquoi non plus. D'ailleurs ça la déstabilisait un peu. La reine se prépara à la frapper pour en finir, mais avec une rapidité étonnante Ashley la fit tomber au sol en la frappant avec sa jambe derrière ses genoux et se releva avec une roulade. Ashley ricana encore.

Ashley : Désolée, mais me rendre n'a jamais été quelque chose que j'aime faire.

Elle cracha encore du sang et s'essuya la bouche sur son bras. La reine se releva, mais cette fois Ashley prit le dessus dans la seconde qui suivit. La reine finit aussitôt au sol bien sûr et Ashley la frappa encore. Magnus regarda sa fille faire. Ashley adorait se battre, elle avait le goût du sang dans ses veines, mais les paroles qu'avait eu son père la ramenèrent sur Terre. Elle n'était pas comme lui, un monstre de sang. Elle s'était promit de combattre ce côté d'elle-même et elle le fit. La reine n'en pouvait plus au sol et lui dit.

Reine : Vas-y finit !

Ashley resserra sa prise sur le bâton et frappa en direction de sa tête. Will ne regarda pas. Magnus ne lâchait pas sa fille des yeux de son côté. Elle avait confiance en elle et elle savait qu'elle ferait le bon choix. Mais Ashley arrêta le bâton à quelques millimètres à peine de la tête de la reine. Elle lui dit.

Ashley : Vous avez perdue.

Elle laissa tomber ses bâtons et regarda l'assemblée des amazones et leur dit.

Ashley : Votre reine est vaincue, vous nous devez notre liberté.

La reine commença à se relever et essaya de l'attaquer, mais Ashley l'entendit et elle la renvoya au sol d'un coup de pied. Cette fois, deux amazones vinrent la maintenir au sol. Ashley s'approcha des deux amazones qui retenaient sa mère.

Ashley : Libérez-là.

Elles inclinèrent la tête et obéirent. Magnus se précipita vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Will s'avança aussi. Il n'était pas rassuré d'être entouré d'autant de femme. Magnus serra sa fille contre elle doucement pour ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures. Ashley vit la jeune amazone qui lui avait apportée les médicaments la regarder puis regarder la reine avec malaise et s'en aller en direction de la forêt. Ashley se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère qui lui sourit.

Magnus : Ashley Magnus je t'interdis de me refaire ça à nouveau. [dit-elle sérieusement].

Ashley : T'inquiète, je vais me calmer un peu maintenant.

Will: Merci Ashley.

Ashley acquiesça.

Magnus: Comment tu te sens?

Ashley : Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de m'asseoir une minute.

Magnus : Vient. [dit-elle en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa fille].

Ashley se dirigea à l'endroit où la reine était toujours ceinturée au sol. Elle saignait un peu sur le visage et son poignet semblait cassé.

Ashley : Lâchez-là.

Amazone : Elle est déchue et a perdue son trône. Il vous revient ainsi que son rang.

Ashley cilla.

Ashley : Pardon ?

Magnus : En la vainquant, tu prends sa place.

Ashley regarda sa mère un instant et dit à la suite.

Ashley : Lâchez-là. Ça ira comme ça.

Les amazones reculèrent.

Ashley : Vous pouvez marcher ?

Reine : Oui.

Ashley lui tendit sa main gauche. La reine hésita un instant et finit par la prendre. Ashley l'aida à se lever en grimaçant. Elle regarda les deux amazones derrière la reine.

Ashley : Aidez-là à aller jusqu'à son lit et allongez-là. Sans lui faire de mal. [précisa-t-elle].

Elles acquiescèrent. Ashley se tourna vers une autre amazone et lui demanda.

Ashley : Où sont nos affaires ?

Amazone : Dans la hutte du trône.

Ashley : Pouvez-vous les amener ici s'il-vous-plaît ?

Amazone : Bien sûr majesté.

Ashley ne réagit même pas et regarda en direction de la forêt. Elle vacilla un peu et sa mère se mit derrière elle pour la soutenir.

Magnus : Allez vient t'asseoir.

Ashley acquiesça. Will et Magnus l'emmenèrent un peu plus loin. Magnus commença à examiner sa fille. Ashley grimaça lorsque sa mère souleva son débardeur et passa ses doigts sur ses côtes.

Magnus : Pardon. Tu as au moins trois côtes de cassées, peut-être une ou deux de déplacées. Ton arcade et ta lèvre son ouvertes. Il te faut des soins au plus vite.

Ashley vit l'amazone revenir avec leurs sacs.

Ashley : Ca attendra un moment.

Elle se leva et l'amazone posa les sacs devant eux. Ashley regarda sa mère et lui dit.

Ashley : J'ai besoin que tu prennes tes affaires de soin et que tu viennes avec moi.

Magnus n'approuvait pas, mais elle le fit quand même. Elle suivit Ashley jusqu'à la hutte de la reine. Une fois dedans, Ashley s'approcha du lit et lui dit.

Ashley : Ma mère est le meilleur médecin qu'il y a sur Terre. Laissez-là vous soigner.

Reine : Pourquoi ? J'ai perdue, je devrais mourir.

Ashley : Pas aujourd'hui, et pas avec moi.

Elles se regardèrent un moment et la reine finit par acquiescer. Ashley hocha la tête et se recula.

Magnus : Tu es la prochaine Ashley. [la prévint-elle].

Ashley : Je t'attends dehors.

Ashley rejoignit Will dehors et il l'aida à s'asseoir sur une espèce de petit banc en bois contre la hutte.

Will : Ce que tu as fait était très courageux et brave. Tu nous as sauvés, merci.

Ashley : Je sais je suis géniale.

Will : Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est que tu es toujours aussi modeste.

Ashley : Merci. Dans mon sac, tu trouveras un téléphone satellite. Contacte le Sanctuaire pour qu'ils nous envois un hélico.

Will : Ici ?

Ashley acquiesça. Elle avait mal partout et ne voulais pas bouger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Magnus sortit de la hutte et vint devant elle.

Magnus : Tu peux marcher jusqu'à un lit ?

Ashley : Non. Je préfèrerais ne pas bouger pour le moment.

Sa mère acquiesça et lui injecta de la morphine.

Ashley : Comment va-t-elle ?

Magnus : Moins bien que toi, mais avec du repos, ça passera.

Ashley acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Sa mère souleva son débardeur et appliqua une pommade avant de lui mettre une bande. Pendant ce temps elle lui dit.

Magnus : Je suis très fière de toi, tu sais.

Ashley ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

Ashley : Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer ce que j'ai appris.

Magnus : Ashley pour une fois, pas de fausse modestie s'il-te-plaît. [Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux]. Et je t'aime très fort.

Ashley : Moi aussi maman. [Elle la regarda avec un sourire et lui dit]. Et pendant que j'y suis, je veux une semaine de congé en rentrant à la maison.

Magnus : Ca ne me paraît pas cher payé pour m'avoir encore sauvée la vie.

Ashley : Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Will arriva et vit les deux Magnus se regarder avec un sourire.

Will : L'hélico sera là dans six heures.

Magnus : Très bien, merci Will.

Magnus savait que l'idée venait d'Ashley. Elle était à peine sortit de son combat qu'elle pensait déjà à la suite. Magnus avait bien formée sa fille et elle en était très fière. Elle finit de soigner Ashley. Cette dernière lui tendit la main et lui dit.

Ashley : Aide-moi à me lever.

Magnus : Non, il faut que tu te repose.

Ashley : J'ai encore une chose à faire avant. Et après je ferais ce que tu voudras. C'est important. S'il-te-plaît.

Magnus acquiesça et l'aida à se mettre debout. Ashley mit son holster et partit en direction de la forêt. Seule.

Will : Où va-t-elle ?

Magnus : Je l'ignore Will.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Ashley trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. La jeune amazone qui l'avait aidée. Ashley vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Pendant un moment, ni l'une ni l'autre ne parla. Puis Ashley se lança.

Ashley : C'est ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Amazone : Comment le sait-tu ?

Ashley : Ton regard. Tu es en colère contre elle.

L'amazone acquiesça.

Ashley : Pourquoi ? [Pas de réponse]. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Amazone : Ariel.

Ashley : Eh bien Ariel, je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin te parler normalement. Je suis Ashley Magnus.

Elle lui tendit sa main gauche. Ariel la serra.

Ariel : Je sais.

Ashley : C'est parce qu'elle a perdue que tu es autant en colère contre ta mère.

Ariel fit non de la tête.

Ashley : Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai été très en colère contre ma mère. Je lui en voulais tellement que je faisais tout pour l'éviter, mais ça n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Ariel : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Ashley : Elle m'a cachée la vérité sur mon père. Il m'a fallu du temps, mais j'ai finis par comprendre que si elle m'avait mentie s'était essentiellement pour me protéger. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai redécouvert que sans elle je ne pourrais pas vivre. Elle est ma raison de me battre. Elle m'aime plus que tout. Et même si nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord, je l'aime et la respecte plus que tout le reste sur cette terre.

Ashley laissa sa tirade faire son effet et Ariel finit par lui dire.

Ariel : Ma mère ne me prend pas au sérieux. Elle est toujours sur mon dos et refuse que j'aille me battre avec mes sœurs amazones.

Ashley : Je vois.

Ariel : Toi et ta mère, vous feriez de très bonne amazone, tu sais.

Ashley : C'est gentil, mais nous avons déjà un travail qui nous épanouit pleinement, tu peux me croire.

Après un moment de silence, Ashley lui dit.

Ashley : Allez vient, rentrons.

Ariel finit par acquiescer et l'aida à marcher jusqu'au village.

Magnus : Ashley ? Tout va bien ?

Ashley : Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. [Elle se tourna vers Ariel]. On va allez la voir.

Ariel : Non. [dit-elle en reculant].

Ashley : Crois-moi. Tu as besoin d'elle autant qu'elle a besoin de toi. Vous vous êtes juste perdue de vue. Ça arrive.

Will et Magnus échangèrent un regard. Ashley fit un signe à sa mère qui l'aida à marcher. Une fois dans la hutte, Ashley vint s'asseoir à côté de la reine. Magnus et Will attendirent dehors. Seule Ariel entra avec Ashley. La reine tourna la tête vers la porte et vit qui venait d'entrer.

Reine : Ariel ?

Ashley : Je sais que venant de moi, c'est sûrement la dernière chose que vous voudriez entendre, mais votre fille a besoin de vous. Et vous d'elle. Rien qu'à votre regard, je vois que vous l'aimez plus que tout. Et du coup vous voulez la protéger de tous les dangers et elle vous en veut pour ça. Apprenez-lui et vous pourrez faire face ensemble. Vous êtes des amazones, vous connaissez la solidarité. Vous vous protégez les unes les autres. [Ashley se leva en grimaçant]. Ensemble vous êtes plus forte. Essayez d'y penser.

Ashley sortit en souriant. Magnus lui sourit gentiment. Elle avait tout entendue. Dans la hutte, ils entendirent Ariel et sa mère discuter tendrement. Ashley souffla un peu en se tenant les côtes. Magnus s'approcha d'elle et lui dit.

Magnus : Maintenant que tu as finis de sauver tout le monde, je peux m'occuper de toi ?

Ashley : Ouais, bonne idée. [Elle murmura]. Mais reste avec moi.

Magnus : Bien sûr.

Elles se sourirent et entrèrent dans une hutte mise à leur disposition. Magnus aida Ashley à s'allonger et Will s'asseya un peu plus loin.

Ashley : Vivement que je retrouve mon lit.

Will : Et la civilisation ?

Ashley : Ouais aussi. Ma douche commence à me manquer.

Magnus rigola. L'atmosphère était tellement plus détendue maintenant.

Lorsque l'hélicoptère se posa, l'équipe de secours du Sanctuaire le plus proche les fit monter. Avant son départ, Ashley avait laissée le commandement de la tribu à la reine et lui avait fait jurer d'initier sa fille. Elle avait acceptée, à la condition qu'Ashley revienne les voir un jour. Ashley avait acceptée à son tour.

Le lendemain, ils étaient de retour au Sanctuaire principal. Henry et Bigfoot les accueillirent dans le garage.

Henry : Alors, c'était bien ?

Ashley : La routine.

Sa mère mit un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Elles partirent en direction des étages, mais avant de quitter le garage, Ashley dit à Henry.

Ashley : Will s'est fait plein de nouvelles copines. D'ailleurs ça ne m'étonnerais pas que des petits trifouilles méninges pointent leurs nez d'ici neuf mois.

Ashley partit le sourire aux lèvres en laissant un Will livide.

Will : Elle rigole.

Henry : En es-tu bien sûr ?

Will : Évidemment.

Bigfoot : Un accident est vite arrivé.

Will : Oh arrêtez tous les deux.

Henry et Bigfoot éclatèrent de rire.

Henry : Allez, on veut tout savoir. De A à Z. Et aussi qui a mit Ashley dans cet état.

Will : D'abord je vais prendre une douche et après je vous raconte.

Henry : Ca marche. Il y a de la bière au frigo.

Bigfoot : Excellent idée. [grogna-t-il].

**Chambre d'Ashley.**

Une fois qu'elle fut douchée, Magnus aida sa fille à s'installer dans son lit et ferma les rideaux. Elle s'asseya à côté d'elle et lui murmura tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux.

Magnus : Ca va aller ?

Ashley acquiesça.

Magnus : Dort bien, tu a besoin de repos. [dit-elle en caressant la joue de sa fille].

Ashley acquiesça encore une fois et lui murmura en fermant les yeux.

Ashley : Je t'aime maman.

Magnus : Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie.

Ashley lui sourit et Magnus l'embrassa avant de sortir. Finalement tout allait pour le mieux maintenant. Et elle savait que d'ici quelques jours, Ashley ne tiendrait plus en place et repartirait en mission. Tout allez redevenir « normal » au Sanctuaire.


End file.
